Huoyan
Here we go people :P Modified the Royalty code from Free Formats }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: #FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | ThatToast |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Quick thinking |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Fire |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Red or Purple |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Coyote |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:#FFD700; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 20 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Fallout survivor |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | FlameWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Survive |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Desert wasteland |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Deceased |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Herself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Essentially everyone :P |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Chinese food, sun |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Being attacked, being with a stranger |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical FlameWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Regular Fallout essential weapons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | (hehe) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Eh, I'll kill it. Problem solved." |} |} Huoyan is a miracle of the Fallout. She is thin and starved, her muscles and bones sharply outlined against her scales. She wears a sand-colored denim jacket over a black t-shirt and grey leggings. Her front paws are usually covered with black fingerless gloves. She has a thin piece of soft (yet extremely durable) pink cloth wound around her neck, one of the few reminders of her family. Her neck is long and elegant, and bears a golden chain choker necklace with a heart locket containing a family photo. Her cherry-red scales stand out against the pale sand, as do her orange underscales and yellow wing membranes. An oddity amongst FlameWings, she has a section of sapphire blue scales that separate red scales from an orange underbelly. Her sail is torn in many places, and is a rich purple color. Is she a hybrid? No, she has the purest FlameWing blood of any FlameWing and a pedigree that even the royalty envy. Her strange patterns are mostly hidden by her clothing, but still cause her to stick out like a ruby amongst a talonful of sapphires. Huoyan is definitely known to the wastelands of Pyrrhia. She is a fierce guard of an abandoned bunker where she resides. She has managed to build up a miniature fort of sorts around her bunker, which includes a tower where she is constantly on watch. She is fierce and protective, not caring for herself but rather caring for everything around her to ensure her safety. A cracked brick in her fortress wall? Fixed immediately. Dragon spotted off in the distance? Load sniper, aim, take them down. Take no chances in this post-apocalyptic world. She tries her hardest to appear tough and like a hard opponent to beat, but inside she is just a sweet cinnamon roll. Huoyan's history is, in a nutshell, perfection to tragedy. She hatched to a wealthy FlameWing family, two older brothers and a twin sister. They had their average family issues, but had a wonderful life. On her third hatching day, the first nuclear bomb exploded. Hey and her family barely managed to escape, fleeing to the SkyWing kingdom where they stayed for several years. Alas, they would not be safe for long. Another bomb hit the SkyWing palace, radiation flooding the whole kingdom. Her parents got Huoyan and her siblings out, her father dying in the process. They traveled to the Sand Kingdom and lived there for a few weeks. They heard that several Warborn had escaped their labs. One came and killed everyone but Huy. She found an old bunker that had never been opened. She broke the door down, finding a family of dead SeaWings. She left their bodies in the desert, far away from her new home. Huy began constructing a fort. She lives there today and intends to until she dies. Relationships!! insert ref here Gallery